Who is this girl?
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: I dont know where this came from. A lot of my fics are like this...I figured I write one where Lily and James were already together.


Lily Evans walked into the Gryffindor common room after evening classes. She looked around at all of the students quietly working on their homework. As she scanned the room, she saw who she was looking for. Quietly as possible, she snuck over to where they were. Remus Lupin saw her and smiled. She jerked her head towards the boy sitting next to him and Remus nodded. Another guy, Sirius Black also saw her sneaking towards the third boy, her boyfriend, James Potter. When Lily was behind him, she kneeled down and folded her arms on the back of the chair. James still didnt know she was there. THe three boys continued chatting about quidditch. When there was a long pause, Lily stood up again and covered James' eyes with her hands. "Guess who."She giggled. James pulled her hands away and smiled at her. "Hiya Lils."James said in a slightly surprised tone. "Thought you were studying for our Charms test." He said, remembering how she had tried to drag the three boys with her. "Im done." She said, sitting down in a chair next to his.James nodded and looked back at Remus and Sirius. "Lily, you havent even been studying for an hour...are you sick?" Sirius asked, his usual sense of humor showing. Lily smiled. "Yes Sirius, I am desperatly ill and Im going to die in a week." She said sarcastically. "Really?"Peter Pettigrew said, who had just walked up. A devilish look crossed Lily's face and James, Remus and Sirius knew what was coming. "Yes Peter, why would I lie about something like that?"She asked. Peter looked stunned. "A....a...and your....calm!!??"He said, a nervous stutter setting in. "Yes Peter, shes taking it very well."James said. "A...and you....your not....like...dying of depression or anything?"Peter asked, looking at James. "No."James answered.Peter dropped all of his books and stood there, his mouth wide open. "B....but...." "Oh geez Peter, Im kidding."Lily said and Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. James only smiled. He liked how Lily had a sense of humor, but she wasnt like Sirius or Remus. Peter growled, picked up his books and sat down in the last chair in their circle.Peter was bright red.Lily looked down at her watch and then had the look she always got when she was figuring something important out. "Shall we head to dinner?" Sirius asked. "Im up for that." James and Lily said at the same time. The other three rolled their eyes.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall, James holding Lilys hand.They sat down at their table and began eating. About halfway through dinner, Lily stood up and was leaving when James grabbed her hand. "Where you going?"He asked. "Library."She answered. "More studying?!?"James frowned. "Yes." "Why dont you stay here with us?" "Because I need to study." "Please." "Please what?" "Stay."James pleaded. Lily sighed and sat down again. James smiled. The rest of dinner was pretty much talking. At one point, Nearly Headless Nick appeared as Lily was reaching for her goblet and she almost fell off the bench. James caught her before she hit the ground though. "He shouldnt be aloud to do that!"Lily yelled, as they walked up to the common room. Sirius and Remus were still laughing. "Its not that funny you know."James said, looking at them. "Y........yes it is! Sh..she almost fell off the bench!"Sirius said, between roars of laughter. Lily muttered something under her breath, which none of them heard.  
  
The next morning, the four of them walked down to History of Magic. Lily took a seat in the second row and the Marauders filled in around her. Professor Binns came in and took attendance. Sirius put his head on his hand and was soon asleep. Remus put his head on his desk and also fell asleep. Lily looked around. She shook her head, and continued taking notes, knowing they would want to copy them later. She felt someone poke her in the side and she jumped. "James!" She hissed, hitting him on the shoulder with her book. He smiled. "Sorry."He said, and looked back at Professor Binns.Lily shook her head.One of Lilys friends handed her a peice of gum, and Lily smiled. "Thanks."She wispered. Her friend gave her the thumbs up and turned back around. Half way through the lesson, Lily glanced at James who was eating a chocolate frog and not taking notes. She sat there staring at him, and her hand stopped writing. Someone poked her in the shoulder and she snapped back to reality. "Hey Lils, bad time to be goggling at James."Her friend said, smiling. Lily giggled. "Sorry, sometimes I cant help it." She said, glancing back over at him. "Well, just pay atten-" "MISS EVANS!" Lily jumped and Sirius and Remus jerked awake. Lily looked up at the blackboard, but the teacher wasnt there, she looked around and almost fell out of her seat. Professor Binns was standing right in next to her. "Y...y..yes professor?" She asked. "Would you kindly pay attention to me while Im teaching?" He asked. "Sorry sir."She muttered. "I honestly would expect better behavior from you." He said, walking, well, floating back over to his desk. Lily looked down at her notes, her cheeks stained pink. She heard Sirius and Remus snickering and heard one of them squeak, and they both stopped. Lily looked up and saw Remus holding his arm and James had a fist clentched. Lily smiled. When the bell rang, Lily stood up and walked out of the room, rather quickly. James followed and had to jog to catch up to her. "Yo, Lils, what was that all about?" He asked. "I was talking to Reiu."Lily answered. "Reiu? Oh, the new girl, the one with long black hair and like..scary blue...blue eyes right?" Remus asked. "Yeah, were friends."Lily answered. "What is it, some sort of 'extreme club' thing?" James asked. "What do you mean?" Reiu asked, walking up. "Well, Lily has really really vivid green eyes, and you have really really vivid blue eyes. What gives?!?!" Sirius asked. Lily and Reiu shook their heads. James noticed, that standing next to each other, Lily and Reiu did look quite a lot alike. Reiu had the same hair style, just in jet black instead of flaming red. Her eyes were vivid, just like Lily's. They were both rather small and petite.James looked up at Sirius and Remus and noticed that Remus was staring off into space, while Sirius was comparing the two. James blinked. "Somethin wrong Remus?" He asked. "No...just a...a tad nervous for Transfiguration."Remus answered. "Its gonna be awesome!"Lily said, smiling. "Yeah, we get to see what animal we would be if we were an animal, based on our attitudes."Reiu said, also smiling. Sirius, James and Remus were silent.  
  
In Transfiguration, McGonagle was handing out the potion that would make them into the animal form. Lily was practically jumping out of her seat. The three guys, however, already knew what they would be, since Sirius and James were animagi, and Remus was a werewolf. The front row took their potions first, one by one. They continued like this through the class. Quite a few students were cats. Others were dogs, birds,owls, lizards,snakes, rabbits, and other forrest creatures. When it was Lilys turn, she practically choked trying to swallow the potion. She waited a minute, then felt as if a think fur blacnket had been wrapped around her. She looked at James, who was smiling. He winked at her, and she looked at Reiu, who was also smiling and clapping. "A fox."McGonagle said, writing it down. There was a faint pop and Lily was back to normal. "What was I?" She asked. "A fox, very sexy."James said, grinning. Lily smacked him. He put an arm around her shoulder and watched as Reiu took her potion. Lily frowned. Reiu became a fox as well, but instead of being deep red, like James had told her, Reiu was jet black. Sirius and Remus looked at each other. The bell rang, just as James took his potion. Lily smiled. She knew what James would be. And, of course, a stag stood where James had, looking around, looking very regal. McGonagle wrote this down and dismissed the class. As James was leaving, he turned back into himself.  
  
Lily sat at dinner eating silently. Reiu couldnt sit with them, because she was a Ravenclaw. Lily poked at her food, having eaten enough. "Whats wrong Lily?" James asked. "It is weird you know...Reiu and I are...so...so similar."Lily said, putting her fork down and looking up at the ceiling. "Well, theres one thing that will always be different." James said, a smile crossing his face. "What?" "Youve got me, and she doesnt." He said, grinning. Lily giggled. "Guess your right."She said, hugging him. Lily still had a strange feeling about this girl though. Like, she was going to try and do something...something bad...something...that would change all of them forever... ____________________________________________________________________________ ____ Woah...ok, please, NO ONE ask where this story came from. I have NO CLUE...I was bored...and our internet ISNT WORKING! *bashed the compy several times* hehe..well, Im'a go now, BUB BYES! ~~~Elfy~~~ Disclaimer- I dont own any of the characters except Reiu, if you want to put her in your story, email me...if you dont YOU DIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *coughs* ok...I also dont own any of the places...I might make up a few in the next chapter, Who knows...*shrugs* 


End file.
